Licht und Schatten
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Legolas hat alles Wichtige in seinem Leben verloren. Vielleicht auch sich selbst. Zusätzlich regt sich das Böse im Osten und taucht Mittelerde in einen Schatten.Doch wo Schatten ist, da ist auch Licht, dort versteckt, wo man es am wenigsten erwartet.
1. Prolog

_"Naneth, du darfst nicht gehen!" Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen wider, die sich an die Person in dem kleinen Boot klammern wollten, da sie genau wussten, dass es sehr lange dauern würde, bis sie diese wieder sehen würde. Viel zu lange. Das Schlimmste dabei war wohl, dass es keinen anderen Weg als diesen geben konnte. Nichts hatte dies verhindern können._

_"Aber ich muss, ion-nin, das weißt du doch." Immer wieder hatte sie diese Worte sagen müssen, da ihr Sohn im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann es nicht akzeptieren konnte und wollte, was hier geschah. Bis zuletzt hatte er dafür gekämpft, dass diese Stunde niemals kommen würde, aber auch er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Es brach ihr das Herz zu sehen und zu wissen, wie sehr er darunter leiden würde. Und sie konnte ihm nicht dabei helfen._

_"Du darfst nicht gehen, wie brauchen dich!" Ein letzter Versuch, bevor sie seine Worte nicht mehr hören konnte, und doch war es nur wieder diese eine Satz, den er ihr immer wieder gesagt hatte. Daher kannte er auch die Antwort darauf, gegen die er etwas entgegnen konnte. Es gab einfach keinen anderen Weg, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Dies hier musste einfach geschehen, wie schmerzlich es auch für sie alle war._

_"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Legolas..."_

Ein kurzes Blinzeln, und der abwesende Blick des Elben verwandelte sich in den eines scharfen Beobachters. Dies war das einzige Anzeichen, dass Legolas aus seinem kurzen Schlaf erwacht war. Er sah sich kurz um, aber es hatte sich nichts verändert. Noch immer gab es nur hohe Bäume in seiner Umgebung, die nur kleine Tiere in ihren Ästen beherbergten. Alles war so ruhig wie immer, und so konnte er sich beruhigt darum kümmern, dass sein kleines Lagerfeuer für die Nacht verlosch, und sein Magen etwas Lembas zum Frühstück bekam. Die Nacht war wie sein Schlaf und wie immer kurz gewesen.

Genauso wenig hatte ihn sein Traum überrascht, denn diesen träumte er fast jede Nacht, seitdem dies geschehen war. Wieviele Jahre seither vergangen waren, konnte er auch nicht mehr sagen, er wusste nur, dass er es danach nur kurz in seiner Heimat ausgehalten hatte. Alles lief dort weiter so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nicht einmal sein Vater schien seine Frau in irgendeiner Weise zu vermissen. Kein Wort wurde darüber verloren.

Nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass der Kampf vorbei und umsonst gewesen war, hatte er sich und seine Gefühle ebenfalls verschlossen, aber trotzdem trauerte er. Doch zu sehen, dass er wohl der Einzige war, erinnerte ihn mehr daran als alles Andere. Es hätte ihm auch geholfen, wenn er seinem Vater hätte beistehen können, aber dieser verweigerte alles, was irgendwie damit zusammenhing. Er lebte auf seine Weise weiter und bezog seinen Sohn nicht mit ein. Da konnte Legolas auch gleich den Düsterwald verlassen, es wäre dasselbe gewesen, nur ohne die Gewissheit, wie allein er wirklich damit war.

Also hatte er dies auch getan.

Dies war jetzt Jahre her. In der Zeit hatte er auch endlich Mittelerde kennenlernen können, ohne dass ihn irgend welche Pflichten zurück in die Heimat riefen, bevor er überhaupt die Grenzen überschritten hatte. Allgemein hatte er sich jetzt viel freier als jemals zuvor gefühlt, in allen Dingen des Lebens, ohne dass es eine Vorschirft gab, die dies einschränkte.

Aber etwas hatte er trotzdem verloren. Eine Heimat. Nirgends konnte er lange bleiben, zog weiter, bevor er Freunde finden konnte, und vermied so das, was er eigentlich am meisten suchte. Vielleicht würde er es wirklich nur im Düsterwald finden, aber dorthin konnte er nicht zurückkehren. Er hatte seine Pflichten und seine Verantwortung als Thronfolger im Stich gelassen, damit wohl auch seinen Vater, wie dieser ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Selbst wenn er es wollte, er würde wohl nicht mehr mit offenen Armen empfangen werden.

Er war verloren.

Doch noch hatte er sich nicht ganz aufgegeben. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Etwas Böses, das sich im Osten regte und sein Herz in Aufruhr versetzte. Wenn er sich auch sonst aus anderen Dingen heraushielt, so wusste er doch, dass dies etwas war, das er nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte. Es war so groß, dass Mittelerde wohl bald verloren sein konnte, doch so sehr er damals nicht aufgeben wollte, als er seine Mutter von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen konnte, so sehr konnte er auch jetzt nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen. Denn es hatte bereits begonnen.

In kleinen Schritten breitete sich das Böse über Mittelerde aus, in Form von herum streunenden Orks und Anderen, das aus seinen dunklen Verstecken kroch. Immer wieder gab es Leid, und hatte er sonst einen Bogen darum gemacht, in dem Vertrauen, dass man sich auch selbst helfen konnte, so konnte er nun nicht mehr wegsehen. Trotzdem überließ er die Anderen sich selbst...


	2. Begegnungen

Er war im Niemandsland. Weit weg von allen menschlichen Siedlungen und außerhalb der elbischen Grenzen. Und hier fühlte er sich auch am wohlsten. Denn dass ihm hier jemand über den Weg laufen würde, war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Hier waren nur er, sein Pferd, die Bäume und andere harmlose Lebewesen, die selbst lieber in Ruhe gelassen wurden. So gesehen war er nicht wirklich allein, aber doch in Frieden.

Zumindest dachte er das. Nachdem er sein Mahl zu sich genommen hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ohne Ziel, bis er Rauch bemerkte. Kurz hielt er sein Pferd an und überlegte, seinen Weg zu ändern, fort von dem Rauch und denen, die ihn verursacht hatten. Aber was, wenn dies wieder Orks waren? Die nächste Siedlung war zwar weit entfernt, aber auch recht klein. Man würde dort keine Chance haben. Vielleicht konnte er die Menschen dort auf die Orks aufmerksam machen, damit man fliehen konnte. Oder die Grenzwachen von Bruchtal, das ein wenig näher war.

Seinen Weg zu ändern, war dabei das Leichteste. Aber er wusste auch, dass die Sache und die Neugier ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würden. Zumindest einen Blick konnte er darauf werfen. Sicherlich war dies nur eine Gruppe Jäger, die ihr Feuer für die Nacht zu groß gemacht hatten, aus Angst vor den Orks, von denen sich immer mehr aus Moria heraus trauten. Dann wären seine Gedanken wieder frei.

Er stieg ab und näherte sich der Quelle des Rauches zu Fuß. Sein Pferd ließ er dabei zurück, denn er wollte nicht entdeckt werden. Immer näher schlich er heran. Der Rauch stieg aus einer kleinen Mulde, und er konnte nun erkennen, dass dieser selbst für ein menschliches Lagerfeuer viel zu stark war. Neugierig sah er hinab und fühlte sofort sein Herz schwer werden. Was auch immer hier geschehen war, er kam dafür zu spät.

Hier hatten Orks gewütet, waren weitergezogen und hatten ein Chaos hinterlassen. Legolas sah mehrere tote Männer, die ihr Lager erfolglos verteidigt hatten. Ihre Habseligkeiten waren fast vollständig verbrannt, und sie achtlos zurückgelassen worden. Es musste noch nicht lange her sein, aber er brauchte nicht vorsichtig zu sein. Orks blieben nie lange an einer Stelle ihres Triumphes, sondern zogen bald weiter, auf der Suche nach den nächsten Opfern. Alles Interessante für sie hatten sie mitgenommen und den Rest so gelassen, wie es war, als Zeichen und um Angst zu verbreiten.

Legolas wusste selbst nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Eigentlich müsste er die Toten jetzt begraben, aber es waren so viele, und es gab nichts, womit er dies bewerkstelligen konnte. Er konnte nur nachsehen, ob vielleicht doch noch jemand leben würde, aber die Orks hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Er konnte auch nichts finden, was irgendwie für ihn von Nutzen sein konnte. Also was könnte er jetzt noch tun, als den Ort des Geschehens wieder zu verlassen?

Doch dann hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch, das ihn innehalten ließ. Es war ein schwaches Weinen, gerade so hörbar für seinen Elbenohren, und doch konnte er ihnen nicht trauen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Langsam ging er zur Quelle dieses Weinen und sah eigentlich nur wieder eine weitere Leiche. Aber das Geräusch schien von darunter zu kommen, und so drehte er den Mann vorsichtig herum, und es kam tatsächlich das zum Vorschein, was er vermutet hatte. Es war ein Baby, beschützt von dem Mann, der zumindest in dieser Hinsicht Erfolg gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch seine einzige Aufgabe gewesen.

Noch vorsichtiger nahm er das Baby an sich und wickelte es etwas aus der Decke, in der es versteckt worden war und es fast erstickt hatte. Das Weinen wurde lauter, und hilflose Ärmchen streckten sich ihm entgegen. Für einen Moment war er so hilflos, dass er nicht wusste, wie er es ruhig stellen konnte. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, es einfach ein wenig zu wiegen und es spüren zu lassen, dass jemand da war. Tatsächlich wurde es etwas ruhiger, und er konnte einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen.

Wie erwartet war es ein Menschenbaby, vielleicht ein paar Monate alt, und es roch. Er hielt es ein wenig weiter weg, um dem Geruch zu entgehen, aber da schrie es wieder laut auf. Resigniert drückte er es wieder an sich, denn er wollte nicht, dass es die Orks zurückrief. Trotzdem machte er sich daran, es von der Decke und seinen Sachen zu befreien, in denen dieser Geruch steckte. Dabei fiel ewas aus den Kleidungsschíchten, das dort eindeutig nicht hingehörte. Es war ein Ring, wohl das letzte Geschenk seines Vaters, der für ihn gestorben war, und er würde der Letzte sein, der ihm dies verweigerte. Also nahm er den Ring vorerst an sich, um diesen für ihn aufzubewahren.

"Warum kannst du nicht schon in einem Alter sein, wo so etwas nicht mehr passiert?" murmelte er leise auf das Baby ein und suchte dabei nach etwas, das als Ersatz für die verunreinigten Sachen herhalten konnte. Irgendwo fand er ein ungetragenes Hemd, das achtlos in den Dreck geworfen worden, aber trotzdem noch sauber genug war. Schnell wickelte er das Baby darin ein, nachdem er für sich selbst die Notiz gemacht hatte, dass es sich hier um einen Jungen handelte, und tatsächlich hörte dieser nun ganz auf zu weinen. Vorerst.

Denn er brauchte sicherlich etwas zu Essen. Hier gab es nichts mehr, und Legolas hatte selbst nur etwas Lembas dabei. Nun ja, das müsste erst einmal reichen, und so nahm er den Jungen mit sich fort zu seinem Pferd, um ihm dort etwas Lembas anzubieten und darüber nachzudenken, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

>

>

"Iss doch endlich!"

Legolas konnte tagelang in einem Baum sitzen und über die Vergangenheit nachdenken, oder stundenlang an einem Fleck verharren, nur um etwas Wild zu erlegen, aber bereits nach zehn Minuten erfolglosen Fütterns hätte er das Baby am liebsten sich selbst überlassen. Er hatte schon kleine Stücke von dem Lembasbrot abgebrochen, es sanft an die kleinen Lippen gelegt und es dann auch einfach in den Mund geschoben, aber das Baby wollte es einfach nicht zu sich nehmen. Immer wieder flutsche das Brot unter lautem Gebrubbel wieder aus dem Mund heraus, und mittlerweile hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass die kleinen Augen íhn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten. Was konnte er dafür, dass das Baby bisher nur menschliche Nahrung gesehen hatte?

"Ich werde dir keinen Hasen erlegen, dafür ist keine Zeit." Das wäre ja noch schöner. Außerdem würde das Baby so laut wie ein Trinkgelage der Zwerge sein, sollte er es allein lassen. Soviel hatte er bereits von dem kleinen Wesen gelernt. Und dass es eben kein Lembas zu sich nehmen wollte. Dabei würde nur ein kleiner Bissen reichen, und Legolas hätte für die nächsten Stunden seine Ruhe.

Er hatte sein Lager etwas abseits von dem Fundort aufgeschlagen, ein paar Sachen zusammengesucht, da es sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal war, dass er die Kleidung des Babys wechseln musste, und setzte jetzt das Spiel mit dem Lembasstück einfach fort. So schnell würde er nun doch nicht aufgeben, denn er ließ sich auch nicht von einem Baby besiegen. Immer wieder schob er das Stück in den Mund, fing es auf, als es herauspurzelte, und begann das Spiel von vorn. Dabei festigte sich immer mehr der Vorsatz, so bald wie möglich zur nächsten menschlichen Ansiedlung zu reiten und das Baby seinem Volk zu überlassen.

Dort war es wirklich besser aufgehoben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dann wieder seine Ruhe haben würde. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich doch noch mit Menschen unterhalten und sie um etwas bitten musste. Oder könnte es möglich sein, das Baby einfach auf irgend eine Türschwelle zu legen? Dies wäre schnell und am einfachsten. Und wenn es dann an Leute geriet, die es auch nciht fertig brachten, es zu füttern? Naja, dann mussten sie jemand geeigneteres finden.

Wieder einmal schweifte sein Blick aufmerksam durch die Gegend, aber es war nichts Außergewöhnliches festzustellen. So konnte er über den Moment des Aufbruchs und den besten Weg nachdenken, als sein Finger, der immer wieder das Lembasstück zurück in den Mund geschoben hatte, plötzlich ins Leere stieß. Überrascht sah Legolas hinunter zum Baby, das doch tatsächlich das Brot im Mund behielt, darauf herum schmatzte, als würde es erst den Geschmack kosten wollen, und dabei so sehr sabberte, dass er seinen Ärmel in Sicherheit bringen musste. Trotzdem atmete er erleichtert auf und versuchte das nächste Stück, nachdem das erste endlich im Magen des Jungen verschwunden war. Aber zu früh gefreut, das Spiel begann von Neuem.

"Machst du das mit Absicht?" Ganz sicher versuchte das Baby, ihn auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise zu ärgern. Aber das ließ er sich nicht gefallen. Und er würde auch weiterhin nicht nachgeben. Doch dieses Mal hatte er eine andere Idee. Er ließ nicht nur das Brot in den Mund flutschen, sondern seinen Finger gleich dazu. Und er behielt ihn auch dort. Wieder begann das leise Quengeln, das etwas lauter wurde, als das Baby merkte, dass es das Brot nicht so schnell wieder loswerden würde. Ein kleiner Kampf begann, und fast fürchtete Legolas, der Junge würde ihn noch beißen. Bis er dann feststellte, dass er überhaupt keine Zähne hatte.

Verwirrt runzelte Legolas seine Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Baby, das er in seinen Armen hielt, aber das erste menschliche Baby. Bisher hatte er angenommen, dass diese wie die Elben recht früh ihre Zähne bekommen würden, aber das war hier wohl nicht der Fall. Neugierig tastete er mit seinem Finger etwas in dem kleinen Mund herum. Tatsächlich schien der Wuchs der Zähne gerade erst anzufangen. Außerdem hatte das Baby noch einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Nuckeln, denn sein Finger war plötzlich gefangen.

Mit einem leisen Brummen befreite er einen Finger wieder und ließ das Stück Brot unbeachtet, als dieses fast sofort folgte. Lieber nahm er ein neues und betröpfelte es etwas mit Wasser. Er wartete, bis es so weich geworden war und startete einen erneuten Versuch. Sofort ging das große Sabbern los, und das Stück war verschwunden. Erfreut über seinen Erfolg, grinste er den Jungen an, der ebenfalls lächelte. Aber nicht zufrieden mit sich selbst, da der Hunger gestillt war, sondern zufrieden mit Legolas, da dieser endlich verstanden hatte, wo das Problem lag.

"Ja, ich habe verstanden", murmelte dieser daraufhin und steckte das Lembas wieder weg. "Und du musst verstehen, dass schon ein kleiner Bissen reicht, um den Magen eines ausgewachsenen Mannes zu füllen. Also wird deiner platzen, wenn ich dir noch mehr gebe. Was ich nicht tun werde, ausnahmsweise, auch wenn du noch so laut jammern wirst." Er grinste wieder kurz und wunderte sich selbst ein wenig, warum er mit dem Baby sprach, da es ihn sicherlich nicht verstehen konnte. Er seufzte und ließ es auf sich beruhen, bevor er mit dem Baby auf seinem Arm sein Pferd bestieg und sich auf die Suche nach der nächsten Ansiedlung machte. Je eher er es loswerden würde, desto weniger Schaden konnte es anrichten. Er würde nicht mehr mit jemanden sprechen, der nicht zuhören oder antworten würde, und vielleicht sogar seine Kleidung vor Geruchsattacken schützen können.


	3. Abschied

Der Ritt bis zur nächsten Ansiedlung war nicht ganz so einfach, wie Legolas es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war zwar einfach, das Baby die ganze Zeit dabei zu halten, aber es weigerte sich irgendwie, ihn wieder aus den Augen zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil fand es irgend etwas an ihm interessant, und wenn es nur seine Haare waren, die es in seiner Hand festhielt und ab und zu daran zerrte. Nach ein paar Versuchen, ihm diese wieder weg zu nehmen, gab er es dann doch auf, da das Baby sich immer wieder eine Strähne suchte und erst dann zufrieden war, wenn es eine gefunden hatte.

Außerdem fühlte er sich langsam beobachtet. Dies war kein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn es nur ein Baby war, das dies auslöste. Immer wieder sah er zu ihm hinunter, entdeckte nur immer dieses kleine, wissende Lächeln und versuchte auch, das Baby so zu legen, dass es ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte, nur leider wurde es dann so unruhig, dass es gar nicht mehr so einfach war, es festzuhalten. Er musste wohl diese Blicke über sich ergehen lassen, obwohl er sie überhaupt nicht mochte.

Und er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass die Reise länger dauern würde, als er es eingeplant hatte. Denn immer wieder kam es zu Unterbrechungen. Sei es, weil er wieder diesen unerträglichen Geruch in die Nase bekam, oder das Baby lautstark verkündete, dass es Hunger hatte. Er selbst war bisher mit weniger Lembas zurecht gekommen, und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wohin der Magen des Babys das alles verschwinden ließ. Wenn dies so weiterging, würden seine Vorräte bald aufgebraucht sein. Und der Magen des Kleinen wohl doch nicht platzen.

Er hatte gerade den Wald hinter sich gelassen und musste nur noch einen kleinen Hügel hinunter reiten, um im nächsten Tal auf die ersehnte Ansiedlung zu treffen, als wieder einmal dieser Geruch aufstieg, und er schwer seufzte. Musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Zusätzlich fing es auch wieder an zu quengeln, was einen ungesehenen Ritt in das Dorf unmöglich machte. Oder er musste wieder eine Rast einlegen. Zweiteres war wohl das kleinere Übel, und so stieg er ab, um dem Baby eine neue Windel anzulegen.

"Jetzt weiß ich, wo das ganze Lembas hin ist", murmelte er dabei, und als hätte es ihn verstanden, kicherte das Baby auf und fingerte wieder nach seinen Strähnen. Vielleicht wollte es ihn auch nicht loslassen, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängte er gleich wieder. Schließlich würde er es bald los sein. Dann würde es sich wieder an menschliche Nahrung gewöhnen müssen. Was ja auch richtig war. Schließlich war es ja ein menschlicher Junge.

Trotzdem zögerte er eine Weile und beobachtete das Dorf aus der Ferne. Es lag ganz friedlich da, alle kamen ihren Tätigkeiten nach, und es schien tatsächlich der perfekte Ort für das Baby zu sein. Aber warum zögerte er dann? Schließlich wollte er es so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden, und wer wusste, wo das nächste Dorf lag, und ob es dort auch so friedlich sein würde. Vielleicht würden sich Orks in der Nähe aufhalten oder es bereits überfallen haben. Besser als jetzt konnte es einfach nicht werden.

Legolas riss sich von dem Anblick los und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd, um dorthin zu reiten. Wieder sah er auf das Baby hinunter, dass ihn nun nicht mehr lächelnd, sondern schon fast ernst ansah, sich aber trotzdem immer noch an eine Strähne klammerte. Ahnte es wirklich, was jetzt passieren würde? Und hatte es womöglich etwas dagegen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, es hatte ja schließlich noch nicht einmal Zähne.

"Das dort sind deine Leute", murmelte Legolas wieder, um es zu beruhigen. "Sie werden sich richtig um dich kümmern. Ich kann und will das nicht." Es war wirklich das Beste, redete er auch sich selbst immer wieder ein, während er langsam durch das Dorf ritt und sich alles genau ansah. Natürlich hielten sofort alle Dorfbewohner in ihren Arbeiten inne und starrten ihn unverhohlen an, aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie eher selten Besuch von einem Elben bekamen. Und auch noch von einem, der ein Baby im Arm hielt, das leise vor sich hin protestierte.

Besonders viele Menschen hatten sich in der Dorfmitte versammelt, und Legolas entschied sich, dort anzuhalten und vom Pferd zu steigen. Dann wartete er, bis sich einer als Sprecher des Dorfes zu erkennen gab, der sich nach einer Weile auch von den Anderen löste und auf ihn zu kam. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zwischen Legolas und em Baby hin und her, das nun nicht mehr protestierte, sondern den Neuankömmling neugierig beobachtete.

"Mein Name ist Legolas", sprach er diesen Menschen einfach an, da dieser keine Anstalten machte, als Erster zu sprechen. "Dieses Baby ist der einzige Überlebende eines Überfalls durch Orks, und da es sich um einen Menschen handelt, möchte ich es auch in der Obhut von anderen Menschen lassen." Damit hatte er alles erklärt und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers, der ihn aber erst einmal nur geschockt und ungläubig ansah. Es selbst betete zu den Valar, dass man ihn nicht abweisen würde.

>

>

"Wir können es nicht annehmen."

Legolas sah den Mann sehr ungläubig an, als dieser es ablehnte, das Kind in seine Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen. Sicherlich hatte er bisher keine hohe Meinung von den Menschen gehabt, aber das hätte er ihnen auch nicht zugetraut. Selbst die Orks kümmerten sich um ihren Nachwuchs. Zwar auf eine andere Art und Weise, aber das zählte nicht.

"Wie, ihr könnt es nicht annehmen?" fragte er nach. "Es ist ein Menschenkind, es ist gesund und hat niemanden. Ohne euch wird es verhungern." Vielleicht half es ja, an das Mitleid der Menschen zu appellieren. Das half meistens. Er sah auch besonders die Frauen an, da diese für so etwas empfänglicher waren, aber diese sahen lieber weg. Aus Furcht, wie er feststellen musste.

"Kümmert ihr euch darum. Das habt ihr doch auch bisher gemacht", lautete die knappe Antwort, und man begann, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und sich wieder um die Arbeit zu kümmern. "Wir können uns so kaum ernähren. Noch ein Maul zum Stopfen können wir uns einfach nicht leisten", fügte der Mann noch hinzu, bevor auch er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Das klang zwar relativ verständlich, aber Legolas wurde trotzdem wütend. Auf keinen Fall würde er mit dem Kind das Dorf wieder verlassen. Er würde sie zur Not zwingen, sich um das Baby zu kümmern.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Baby löste er dessen Hände um seine Haare und trug es hinüber zu einem Tisch, der vor der kleinen Taverne hier stand, bevor er es einfach darauf ablegte. Für alle sichtbar, sodass es einfach nicht übersehen werden konnte. Dann drückte er kurz eine kleine Hand zum Abschied und drehte sich einfach weg, um zu seinem Pferd zu gehen, aufzusitzen und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Er konnte sich denken, dass das Baby sofort anfangen würde zu weinen, und seltsamerweise wollte er dies nicht mehr hören.

Nur leider hatte er seine Rechnung ohne seine Elbenohren gemacht, denn die konnten nicht nur die überraschten Rufe hören, sondern auch das Jammern das Babys, das jetzt wohl mehr als nur verwirrt war. Aber er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Er hatte sich schon lange dazu entschieden, den Jungen hier zu lassen, und er hielt nun mal an seinen Entscheidungen fest. Daran konnte auch so etwas nichts ändern. Zielstrebig ritt er immer weiter, bis er das Dorf verlassen und im Wald verschwunden war. Erst dort hörte er nichts mehr.

Er war nun wieder allein und hatte auch kein richtiges Ziel mehr. Also entschloss er sich dazu, wieder eine Rast zu machen. Schließlich musste er nachsehen, wieviel Lembas er überhaupt noch besaß, und er musste sich für ein neues Ziel entscheiden. Würde er weiter durch diesen Wald streifen, oder einfach mal wieder Richtung Osten reisen, um sich dort ein wenig umzusehen? Er fragte sich auch immer wieder, wie viele Orks denn nun wirklich schon durch Mittelerde streiften, und vielleicht würde er ja dort eine Antwort finden.

Doch zuerst kontrollierte er seine Vorräte und musste tatsächlich feststellen, dass sie arg geschrumpft waren. Er fluchte leise auf das Baby, nahm sich vor, das nächste einfach liegen zu lassen und sah dabei automatisch in die Richtung, in der das Dorf lag. Es würde jetzt wohl nie wieder Lembas zu essen bekommen, was aber kein Bedauern in ihm ausläöste. Ganz im Gegenteil freute er sich für jeden Elben, dass dieses nun wohl nie ausgehen würde.

Irgendwie ließ ihn das Dorf oder der kleine Mensch dort noch nicht los, und so ging er wieder ein Stück zurück, sodass er das Dorf wieder beobachten konnte. Er fragte sich wirklich, ob man sich des Kleinen annehmen würde, obwohl er sich auch immer wieder sagte, dass es ihm doch eigentlich egal sein konnte. Schließlich mussten die Dorfbewohner das Geschrei ertragen, und er nicht. Sie mussten sich entscheiden, was aus dem Baby wurde, ihm sollte das egal sein. Genau, wie ihm das Schicksal seines Vaters und seines Volkes egal war, wie denen sein Schicksal.

Das Dorf sah so ruhig wie vorhin aus. Nichts deutete mehr auf seinen Besuch hin, und trotzdem suchten seine Augen nach dem Baby, das aber nicht mehr auf dem Tisch zu liegen schien. Man hatte sich wohl seiner angenommen, und seltsamerweise atmete er da auf. Mit einem kleinen und siegessicheren Lächeln wollte er sich abwenden, als sein Bkick dann aber auf etwas am Dorfrand fiel. Es war das Baby. Es lag dort. Allein und auf dem dreckigen Boden.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Man hatte ihn übertrumpft. Sie hatten den selben Trick wie er angewendet, und beinahe sah er es als eine persönliche Herausforderung an. Erwarteten sie etwa, dass er jetzt zurückkehren und das Baby wieder mitnehmen würde? Hatte er sich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Er würde sich nicht um das Baby kümmern, das war ihre Aufgabe. Er würde sich dies nicht von ihnen aufdrängen lassen. Sollte dem Kind jetzt etwas passieren, so war es ihre Schuld.

Die Welt hatte ihn allein gelassen, warum sollte es Anderen nicht auch so ergehen?


	4. Erbarmen?

Stunden später war immer noch nichts passiert. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, und noch immer hatte keiner Erbarmen mit dem Baby. Auch Legolas nicht. Und doch war er immer noch da und beobachtete das Dorf. Je länger er wartete, desto sicherer wurde er in seiner Meinung über die Menschen. Sie waren wirklich nicht besser wie Orks, und wahrscheinlich waren es die Elben auch nicht. Also konnte doch das Dunkel aus dem Osten kommen. Niemanden würde dies stören, und keiner Leid erfahren. Die Welt war schlecht.

Das Baby hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu schreien. Es schrie nach jemanden, der sich seiner annehmen würde, aber jeder ignorierte es. Vielleicht war es auch seine Art von Rache, denn irgendwie musste es den Dorfbewohnern zumindest auf die Nerven gehen. Bei Legolas war es zumindest so, denn auch von hier oben auf dem Hügel konnte er es hören. Vielleicht nicht so laut wie die Dorfbewohner, aber doch laut genug, um es einfach nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Schon mehrmals hatte er versucht weiterzureiten, doch bisher hatte er es nicht geschafft. Warum auch immer.

Es war bereits vollkommen dunkel, als das Schreien abrupt endete. Legolas glaubte schon, dass sich vielleicht doch jemand erbarmt hatte, aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Es war vollkommen still im Dorf, und das Bündel lag noch an der selben Stelle. Hatte das Kind seine Hoffnung ausgegeben, oder war es bereits tot? Verhungert oder erfroren, da die Nacht recht kalt war? Wenn es tot war, brauchte er sich ja nicht mehr aufzuhalten und konnte weiter seines Weges ziehen. Also saß er auf und ritt nun endgültig los.

Erst kurz vorm Dorf fiel ihm auf, dass er doch nicht fort, sondern zurück zum Kind geritten war. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, aber da er schon einmal hier war, konnte er auch nach dem Kind sehen. Irgendwie brauchte er eine Gewissheit, wie grausam die Menschen doch waren. Er würde es ihnen sogar vorhalten und das Kind wieder in die Mitte des Dorfes legen. Sollten sie ruhig sehen, wie kalt ihre Herzen waren. Dass seines genauso kalt war, hatte er schon lange akzeptiert. In dieser Welt konnte man nur ein kaltes Herz bekommen. Und niemand könnte ihm mehr sagen, wie anders er doch war.

Leise stieg er nun von seinem Pferd und hob das Bündel in seine Arme. Noch immer drang kein Laut daraus hervor, aber nach einer kurzen Untersuchung musste er feststellen, dass das Kind tatsächlich noch atmete. Es war zwar ungewöhnlich kalt und litt sicherlich Hunger, aber es war noch am Leben. Warum hielt es denn so lange daran fest? Hatte es nicht gesehen, dass es eigentlich sinnlos war, um dieses Leben zu kämpfen?

Und noch eine Frage beschäftigte ihn: Was sollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Es wirklich wieder zurück ins Dorf bringen, damit die Bewohner es wieder hierher legen konnten? Eigentlich waren sie es ja gar nicht wert, so einen Kämpfer bei sich zu haben. Er war es allerdings auch nicht. Aber irgendwie war er davon beeindruckt, dass das Kind nicht so schnell aufgab. Vielleicht hatte es ja doch eine Chance verdient, in ein anderes Dorf zu kommen. Eines, wo man es zumindest nicht so lange quälen würde.

"Das nächste Dorf, das schwöre ich dir", flüsterte er ihm leise zu und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd, mit dem Baby in seinen Armen. Es war auch ein Schwur an sich selbst, denn lange würde er die Gesellschaft nicht ertragen können. Mit einem leisen Fluch in Richtung Dorf drehte er um und ritt mit seiner Last zurück auf den Hügel, um endlich seine Weiterreise anzutreten. Fast hätte er etwas zurück gelassen, das die Bewohner doch noch an ihre Grausamkeit erinnern würde, aber dann ließ er es doch. Sie würden dies eh nicht verstehen, geschweige denn daraus lernen.

Er war in seine Gedanken vertieft, als plötzlich einige Zeit später ein leises Geräusch aus dem Bündel erklang. Langsam schob er die Decke von dem kleinen Gesicht, nur um dann in zwei blaue Augen zu sehen, die ihn regelrecht anlachten. Auch konnte dieses Geräusch als ein Lachen verstanden werden, was ihn nur verärgert brummen ließ. Ncht nur, dass er gegenüber den Dorfbewohnern nachgegeben hatte, jetzt wurde er auch noch von diesem Wurm ausgelacht. Die Hände, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, ignorierte er daraufhin einfach und starrte auf den Weg voraus. Wenn es glaubte, dass er sich jetzt mehr um ihn kümmern würde, so kannte es ihn noch nicht lange genug.

"Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein", murmelte er leise, als das Baby einfach seinen Versuch nicht aufgeben wollte. "Ich bringe dich ins nächste Dorf und lasse dich auch dort, egal, ob du dort willkommen sein wirst, oder nicht. Ich habe nicht genug Lembas für uns beide. Und ich werde dir auch nicht meine Tunika geben, damit du dort hinein dein Geschäft verrichten kannst. Das wäre ja noch schöner!"

Legolas erwartete nicht, dass das Baby ihn verstehen, oder überhaupt auf ihn hören würde, aber trotzdem war es plötzlich still. Verwundert sah er nach unten und erwartete fast jemanden, der jetzt verletzt vor sich hin schmollte, aber das Baby hielt wieder eine seiner Strähnen in seiner Hand und hatte sogar damit angefangen, darauf herum zu kauen. Und er wusste mittlerweile, dass es absolut nichts bringen würde, ihm diese wieder zu entreißen. Es würde ihm nur unnötig auf die Nerven gehen, und so ließ er ihm eben sein Spielzeug und hoffte, dass es die Strähne nicht zu sehr vollsabbern würde.

>

>

Am nächsten Abend saß Legolas an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer inmitten des Waldes und sah der Pilzsuppe zu, wie sie langsam über dem Feuer vor sich hin köchelte. Das Lembas war ihm nun endgültig ausgegangen, und sie beide brauchten etwas zu Essen für die knurrenden Mägen. Seiner war dabei lauter, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er viel größer war, sondern auch, dass er dem Baby das letzte Lembas überlassen hatte. Er schüttelte wieder über sich selbst den Kopf. Er musste das Baby wirklich so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden, denn es schien ihm selbigen langsam zu verdrehen. Hatte es vielleicht magische Fähigkeiten, von denen er nichts wusste?

Aber immerhin hatte es noch nicht geschafft, dass er wegen ihm auf die Jagd ging. Dies war viel anstrengender, als ein paar Pilze zu sammeln. Und würde er nicht auch davon essen müssen, hätte er vielleicht nicht so sehr darauf geachtet, ob er auch die Richtigen sammeln würde. Doch nun köchelte eine bunte Mischung aus den besten Pilzen über dem Feuer, und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, diese endlich verspeisen zu können.

Während er wartete, sah er ab und zu zum Baby hinüber, das er neben sich abgelegt hatte. Vor einiger Zeit waren sie an einem Baum vorbei gekommen, dessen Blüten wie Fäden waren. Er hatte einen Büschel gepflückt und dem Baby in die Hand gedrückt. Seitdem musste er es nicht mehr im Arm halten, damit es ruhig blieb, denn jetzt kaute es genüsslich auf den Blütenfäden herum. Außerdem waren nun seine Haare gerettet.

Was er allerdings nicht von seiner Tunika behaupten konnte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und das Bündel vollsabbernd lag das Baby in derselben, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch diese verunreinigt war. Zwar hatte er es geschafft, die anderen Sachen in dem nahegelegenen Fluss zu waschen, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis diese wieder trocken waren. Und leider hatte das Baby etwas dagegen, in die nassen Sachen gewickelt zu werden. Seine Ohren hatten ihm diesen Versuch sehr übel genommen.

Und er würde es auch dem Baby übel nehmen, wenn es sich nicht bis dahin zusammenreißen würde, bis die Sachen trocken waren. Aber nun war erst einmal Zeit für die Suppe, die er nun vom Feuer nahm und dann vorsichtig kostete. Sie war heiß, ungewürzt, aber trotzdem eine recht gute Mahlzeit. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu dem Baby, das immer noch mit sich und den Blüten beschäftigt war, fing Legolas endlich an, sein Mahl zu verspeisen. Das Baby würde noch nichts bekommen, da er sich denken konnte, dass es auch etwas gegen heiße Mahlzeiten hatte. Es konnte eine kalte Nacht überstehen, aber scheute sich dann doch vor solchen Banalitäten.

Er ließ dem Baby doch mehr von der Suppe übrig, als er es erst vorgehabt hatte, aber sein Magen war doch schneller gefüllt, als er geglaubt hatte. Und so wartete er noch, bis sich die Suppe so weit abgekühlt hatte, dass er sie auch dem Baby zutrauen konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er es wieder in seine Arme, entzog ihm den Büschel, der schon fast zerkaut war, und versuchte, ihm die Suppe einzuflößen.

"Mehr Wasser kann ich da nun auch nicht drantun", schimpfte er leise und wischte schnell die Flüssigkeit weg, die dem Baby nun aus dem Mund lief. Es dachte einfach nicht daran zu schlucken, aber wenn er ihm nichts einflößte, schmatzte es wieder leise und fing an zu quengeln, als würde es mehr haben wollen. Aber anscheinend kam es nicht so recht mit der Suppe klar. Es hatte wohl nach der Muttermilch vergessen, wie dies ging.

Aber er musste ja irgendwie die Mahlzeit in das Baby hinein bekommen, denn er hatte keine Lust auf eine Nacht voller Geschrei. Das hatte ihm letzte Nacht schon vollkommen gereicht. Also versuchte er es immer wieder und hatte schon fast die Hälfte der Suppe am Mund des Babys vorbei geschüttet, als es endlich anfing zu schlucken. Legolas grinste stolz und beeilte sich, für den Fall, dass es das Baby doch noch wieder vergaß.

Dann waren beide endlich satt, und Legolas löschte das Feuer, bevor er das Baby zurück an seinen Platz legen wollte, als ihm plötzlich ein verräterischer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sofort war das Grinsen wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, und mit einer grimmigen Miene sah er auf das Baby herunter. Hatten sie nicht gerade angefangen, sich irgendwie zu verstehen? Musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?

"Das solltest du doch nicht tun, du törichtes Ding!" grummelte er leise und legte das Baby doch noch ab, bevor er zu den anderen Sachen hinüber ging und das Trockenste aussuchte. "Konntest du nicht noch ein paar Sekunden warten? Ich hätte dich doch eh gleich neu eingewickelt!" Wieder schenkte er ihm einen bösen Blick, als er sich an die Arbeit machte, aber das Baby sah ihn nur ratlos an. Es war auch nicht über seine lauten Worte erschrocken, was ihm auch noch diese Genugtuung nahm. Seufzend gab er ihm dann das Büschel zurück, wusch noch schnell seine Tunika und legte sich dann endlich schlafen, denn auch ein Elb brauchte einmal Ruhe.

"Ein Laut, und ich lasse dich hier liegen!" Diese Drohung musste er noch loswerden, bevor er dann doch in Ruhe einschlief.


End file.
